The Born Rider
by TwistedMidnight
Summary: A teenager and a Ghost Rider? What else could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1: Bed Time Stories

The Born Rider: Chapter 1 - Bedtime Stories  
All Rights Belong to the Original Owners

My life used to be pretty simple. I was a wild child who stayed out passed her curfew and snuck out of the house when I got grounded. I sound like a normal teenage girl, right? That's what I used to think until about three months ago. I should have seen beforehand my life was going to turn upside down. Even my own mother tried to warn me about what was going to happen.

My mom would tell me stories at night, stories that I thought were fake, stories that parents tell their kids to try and get them to eat their vegetables. I never thought those stories were true, that they were early warning signs. Now in the present I forget most of the stories, but there is one I will never forget. My mom said it was real, that it had happened, that if it hadn't occurred, both her and I would not be here. The story happened thirty-seven years ago. The story of "The Ghost Rider."

The story goes like this:

Once upon a time, there was a young boy who worked with his father at a carnival. The boy had dreams of a future outside of the carnival, a future with the young woman he loved. The young woman's parents had decided to move her to her other family far away. The boy promised to meet the young woman the next day at the tree he had carved their names into and they would run away.

Later that day the young man was going through the trash, where he found a note saying that his father was dying of cancer. Soon after he read the note, the young man got his tool box and was getting ready to go take his anger and pain out on fixing the bikes they used in the carnival shows. Before the young man could go outside, his father woke and asked the boy where he was going. The young man replied with a whispered, "Nowhere dad. Nowhere."

About five minutes of working on his favorite bike, Grace, that belonged to his father, he felt a chill and let out a cold breath. Then he heard a voice say his name.

It was an elderly looking man dressed in black from head to toe with a skull cane. The old man said, "I saw you ride today. I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed watching you ride. Maybe you would ride for me someday."

Curiosity got to the young man. "You run a show?"

The old man said. "The greatest show on earth."

The young man said as politely as he could, "No thanks."

What the old man said next was a shocker.

"What's wrong? Worried about your dad?"

The young man wanted to scream at the old man, but questioned him instead. "What do you know about that?"

The old man said some more words including: "What if I could cure your father's cancer?"

The rest was blank to the young man as the elderly man said his price: the young man's soul.

The young man snickered, believing the old man believing the old man to be completely out of his mind. The old man took out a contract. _'Almost like the movies,'_thought the young man. The old man handed the contract to the young man. As the young man was opening the contract he heard a growl, and, right then, his finger was punctured. He watched in slow motion as a small drop of blood landed on the signature line of the contract.

The next morning the young man woke with a start. Then, he heard his dad say that he felt he was "as healthy as a horse." The young man realized distantly that the crazy old man had said the same thing; however, this thought was easily ignored as today was the day that he would run away with the beautiful young woman he loved.

The young man and his dad were supposed to ride their bikes through a ring of fire that day. Little did the young man's father know that his son wasn't going to ride that day or that his time was almost up.

As the young man was leaving, he let slip to his father that he wanted a better life for himself outside of being trapped in a carnival. Right when the young man was leaving the carnival, he heard a loud crash and gasps of shock and worry and even some laughs.

The young man realized that the noises came from a tent at the very back...the tent where his father was.

The young man left his bike and ran as fast as he could. He saw his only family lying on the ground. The young man ran to his father and reassured him everything would be alright.

The man died in his son's arms a few moments later.

Right when the young man's father let out his last breath, he heard a dark chuckle. The young man looked up and saw a dark, disfigured shadow fading.

A half an hour later the angry young man drove down the gravel road on his bike to where the woman he loved was. The reason the young man was mad was because he had been double crossed. Unfortunately, the young man tipped his bike and was greeted by the elderly man he had made a deal with. The elderly man did something to the young man which made him lose all his feelings.

The young man finally reached his destination: the tree he and his love agreed to meet at. The young man stopped the bike and saw his love waiting, smiling.

The young man, having lost his feelings, left his only love in the shadows of Texas.

Many years later, the young man had grown into a full-grown adult and was interviewed by the woman he left so many years ago. The man convinced the woman he had loved to go on a date that night. Unfortunately, the man couldn't get there because he had to pay his price for the contract he made many years ago with the old man, or, at least, someone he thought was an old man. The man was supposed to be the elderly man's "bounty hunter," and hunt-down escaped people.

My mom told me the man became the Ghost Rider.

The man had hoped his love wouldn't get into the middle of his fight, but she did. One of his bounties used her to get what they wanted. Soon after the man was done collecting his bounty, he was offered the chance to get rid of his curse. The man refused, knowing that, as long as he was the Ghost Rider, he couldn't be with the woman he loved. Soon after the fight, the man left leaving a piece of himself behind with the woman he promised he would return to.

"And they all lived somewhat happily-ever after."

When I asked my mom what she meant by that she said, "You'll understand someday, my beauty."

My story is too complicated to tell right in the middle of it, so let me start from the beginning, from the things that changed my life the most. It all started three months ago.

My name is Allison Dregman.

Welcome to my life.


	2. Chapter 2: The Not So Perfect Life

The Born Rider Chapter 2: The Not so Perfect Life and Move

All Rights Belong To Original Owner

In Texas, life was great. Some people might think to stay away, but for some people (like me) it was a great place to grow up. My family was one of the richest families in Texas thanks to my dad, who just happened to be a very talented and skilled movie director, making some of the best movies the world had ever seen.

My mom had found her thrills with many things, but she always loved riding her favorite motorcycle, "Charlie." I would like to think that she spent more time with me than her beloved "Charlie," but then I would be lying.

My mom loved me, don't get me wrong, but it seemed like she would rather be with her bike than me; it felt like she was scared of me for some reason when I was younger. But, when I got older, she let me go my own way, apparently thrilled to see me go.

Mom and dad were always out, leaving me feeling that I could do anything and they wouldn't care. I was right. I used to think that my family was all right, that we were a happy southern family. That also turned out to be another lie in my perfect life. My mom knew things, things I would rather she never found out.

She found out my dad was having an affair with one of his collages, Sasha. The worst part was my mom had found out that I had known about my dad's affair.

I remember her never talking to me at all; she almost went into a kind of depression. Things had gone downhill in my life during that time. My dad had eventually left my mom to be with Sasha and her daughter, Macy, leaving his only biological daughter behind. My grades dropped dramatically (they weren't that great to begin with). I was kicked off the cheerleading squad, people I thought were my friends turned on me, and we had to sell our mansion of a house.

Too many things had changed, I thought everything was my fault, and I found myself wanting out of life. My solution was death. Now, if I think about it, that idea was stupid, and I thank god it didn't work out. I should actually thank my mom's colleagues for cancelling their meeting that night. And also my mom for finding me in the bathroom right after I swallowed the pills that could have easily taken my life.

The next few months after that were way worse than before. My dad had found out and had filed for full custody in family court. If that wasn't bad enough, he won, and I had to move in with my dad and his new wife and daughter.

So, now that you are caught up on what's happening let's start with the car ride with my mom to the airport:

"Mom, why won't you talk to me?"

"What do you want me to say, Allison Blaze Dregman?" my mom complained (it was never a good sign when she used my full name).

"I'm leaving, and you act like you don't care. Are you mad at me?" I questioned.

"Why would I be mad, Allison? Huh? You tried to kill yourself, and now your lame brain father has got custody of you? Why would I be mad?" she yelled. For the rest of the trip, I remember holding back tears. My mom had every right to be mad; she was losing her only daughter, one of the only two family members she had left. My grandma had passed away mysteriously late last year, and my mom's father (my grandpa) had been admitted to a hospital because of a heart attack the night I had swallowed the pills that started this mess. At the time, I thought my grandpa should have been admitted to a mental hospital.

What my mom hadn't realized was that I had had my own problems lately since the night my mom had saved my life. I had been having the same recurring dream (if you could call it a dream; it seemed more like a nightmare). The dream started out with feelings of bliss, almost like those seen in those mushy girl movies, and then it turned into an eternal nightmare. It felt like my skin was burning, like my flesh was being slowly peeled off. The worst part of the dream? I kind of liked it. That sent shivers down my body, but it felt like a second nature.

Another one of my problems was that, not only was I leaving my mom behind, but I wouldn't just be getting a new stepmom, but also a new stepsister.

After being an only child for sixteen years, this was a nightmare.

When I had arrived at the airport, no words were said between my mom and me.

What I thought should have been a very sad moment turned out to be just an ordinary thing. When my mom was leaving, I thought I heard her say "If only you knew what I gave up for you." Either that or "Good riddance."

When I boarded the plane, (so nicely paid for by my dad) I looked back, seeing the warm Texas sun, the place I was born and raised in pass behind, I realized I was trading in the good old Texas lifestyle for the hot, sunny days of California.

"God, it is hot," I thought when I got off the plane three and a half hours later. If you thought Texas was hot, try getting into California at six o-clock in the morning. "Alli!" I heard someone shouting my name. I turned around only to be caught in a tight hug by my dad who I hadn't seen in several months.

"God, Allison, you changed your hair!" He sounded quite shocked. I realized he had lost his southern accent.

Not that I could blame my dad for not recognizing me. I had cut my long, beautiful blond curls to an uneven, short- shoulder style that was short in the back and long in the front. I also had dyed my hair from fine blond like my dad's to a kind of brown and blond, with blond highlights and a purple color for my bangs that now covered the left side of my face. I not only changed my hair, but also my attitude, and my way of thinking, not that my dad would notice.

"Ya, I got tired of blond," I said in a tired way. I had gotten asked that question so many times since the change from blond to brown.

"I barley recognized you," he replied.

Not that I was surprised. My father could barely recognize me before, even with blond hair.

"Where's Sasha and Macy?" my southern accent getting in the way as I changed the subject.

My dad got a sour look on his face, the one I often used when I didn't want to answer a question or when I didn't want to talk about something.

"They couldn't make it," he said. Now I could hear his good old Texan accent coming through.

"What a shame," I said letting the snide comment through my lips. I tried holding it back, but I was like my dad: if I wanted to say something, I did.

"Allison," my dad warned. "I thought we had this conversation on the phone yesterday." I could tell my dad was starting to get mad.

"Never mind. I'm sorry. Can we just get out of here? I'm kind of tired," I told my father.

"One more thing before we go, Alli. I talked to your mom, and she agreed that maybe you should still go to counseling," my dad said in a very strict voice, which meant that I had no choice in the matter.

"Dad," I replied in a whiney way.

"Now, let me finish. If you go, I will bring your bike from Texas here to California," he said.

"Dad, that's bribing," I informed him.

"At least go to one session. If you can prove to me that you don't need counseling, then I won't mention it again."

"I still get my bike, even if I quit?" I asked.

My dad nodded his head and, taking that as a yes, we left the airport.

Katy Perry's song, "California Girls," did not do California justice. The beaches and parks were decorated like there was no tomorrow. Even in the mornings, the streets where filled with people. My dad's new house, he informed me, was located right on the side of the beach. The ride from the airport to my dad's new house was half an hour away

I slept for most of the ride on the way to the house.

When I woke up, my dad was pulling into a three story mansion that had a pure white exterior with huge windows lining the entire second floor. My dad had really outdone himself when he had bought this house with his new wife and step daughter. In the driveway, there was a white Porsche with the license plate "Queen Bee" and a black Camaro with a built in sunroof that looked like it was just bought. And beside the black Camaro was a bike. My bike, I realized. It was the motorbike my grandpa had given me that had belonged to him many years ago, and my dad had to put thousands of dollars in restorations just to fix the bike. My grandpa had a name for the bike, but I had long since forgotten what it was.

When I looked at my dad, I could see he was staring at my bike with wide eyes. It almost looked like he was surprised to see the bike himself. This seemed very odd at the time. I thought he had already known what my answer to therapy was and brought it just because. I knew better than to question my dad so I didn't say anything but "thanks dad."

"No problem, Alli," he said, almost distracted. I didn't really notice, though it seemed like nothing at the time. When he and I got out of the car, my dad got a warm welcome from his new wife, which included a long kiss on the lips and dirty words whispered to him. It turned out my dad had just got back from a shoot with his new movie, "Darkness' Light," in Brazil. Sasha turned to me, looking surprised by my appearance, which stunned me; I didn't look that bad, I thought. I was wearing my white sleeveless tank top with an army jacket, which I had gotten from a friend who loved "The Vampire Diaries," so the jacket matched Elena's from season one. And for my pants, a short jean skirt with a silver belt, and my favorite pair of high-heeled knee boots.

I guess to most people I looked like a Goth, even though I didn't wear the dark of clothing or makeup. In fact, the only makeup I was wearing was clear lip gloss, some eyeliner and light brown eye shadow, even though my Prada sunglasses covered my eyes. Ok, so maybe I did look like a Goth, but I wasn't one, believe me.

"Allison, is that you?" Sasha questioned, surprised.

"Ya. Nice to see you too, Sasha" I said snottily. My dad cleared his throat and gave me a warning glance.

"Why don't we go inside?" Sasha said through clenched teeth. I could tell I got on her bad side.

"That is an excellent idea, sweetheart," my dad said to his wife. "Allison, we will get your stuff later. Just take a few bags in with you."

"Yes, daddy." I wanted to say, but figured I had made him mad enough, so instead I nodded, keeping my head held high, ready for anything that came my way.

More Coming Soon

Remember to leave reveiws!

### Twisted Midnight###


	3. Chapter 3: Living Bliss

The Born Rider:Chapter 3 Living Bliss  
All rights belong to original owners I own nothing but my own characters and my settings

"That went well" I thought as I fell onto my new queen sized in my new room located in the basement where I had my own bathroom and walk in closet.  
It had been fourteen hours since I was reunited with my new stepsister. So it was 10:30pm Macy and I used to go to highschool together ironically I used to be the queen bee and Macy the nerd I guess things really do change.  
I guess now would be good time to tell you how the meeting with Macy went but even if I told you so I'll skip it and tell you Macy hates me. I mean literally hates me with a capital H. Don't believe me when dad insisted Macy to take me with her to one of the coolest clubs she said "Why would I want to take that suicidal freak with me!" Mind you it hadn't been said to my face but heard it _I_ think the neighbours did to. After some screams about how her social life and image would be destroyed and after making my dad raise her allowance she gave in but not after screaming and laying down some rules for me like  
"First no talking to her or any of her friends"  
"Second you are supposed to ride your dirt bike, motorcycle or whatever it is to and back from the club." Macy said looking like she was the boss.  
"And the last and most important rule is never ever tell anyone your last name just use your middle name as your last got it good". Macy told me turning not giving me a choice in the matter. Like I was going to listen to her I thought to myself as I moved over to the little mirror on the wall with my makeup bag in hand. I had gone with one of my favorite looks the one from Lady Gaga's song poker face you know the one where it has different shades of gray.  
My outfit for tonight consisted of a pair of small brown high heeled ankle boots, a pair of skinny black leather jeans, a dark blue tank top that went to my waist and my leather jacket I had worn earlier that day. As for my hair it was up in my favorite style a long ponytail that had a bump and my bangs also bumped up too. When it was time to go Macy looked me up and down as I did the same to her. Macy was dressed in a red dress that was way too short and little pink pumps her blond hair in a loose waves that looked slutey. Her makeup however consisted of red lipstick and blue eyeshadow that brought out her blue eyes. When Macy was finished she said "Really" and turned her back and walked away entering the garage. Guess which car was hers that's right the one that said Queen bee figures. I waited until Macy climbed into her sleek car before I entered the Garage the keys to my bike in hand. The garage door had opened before I had even got onto my bike which started with the ease it usually did not even my mother could call this bike hers it was passed to me not her she even complained when my grandpa gave me the bike saying "Dad" to my grandpa.  
"Allison can get her own bike she doesn't need yours but if you want to give it away I would be more than glad to take it" She told him a glint in her eyes.  
But my grandpa being the old man he was said "Emma you have a bike besides Allison likes the bike. Smiling I hit my bikes engine starting it so it followed Macy's car out of the garage ready for a night of excitement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx XX  
Sorry for the wait and the short new chapter but my muse ran away and left me nothing.  
I swear I will not discontinue this story I would rather die first.  
I promise more excitement is on the horizon.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxTwistedMidnight xxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4:Brand New What

_The Born Rider Chapter 4: Brand New...What_  
"_Don't need your sad face sorry baby _  
_but I made up my mind, _  
_I made up my mind._  
_Don't need a rerun been there done,_  
_done is the back in time,_  
_you're back in time."_  
Not only was the club amazing but one of my fav songs was playing thats right bet you didn't peg me for an Anjulie fan...Well you're right... I only like this song lots of the kids in my old school say that this song``Brand New Bitch`fits my personality. And I don't know why I told all you that. Anyways back to the story.  
_`Ya I know that the sex was good, _  
_I remember, I was showing you what to do._  
_Yeah Yeah_  
_Up against the walls_  
_bathroom stalls_  
_Ooo I was so freakin blind _  
_so freakin blind_  
_And now I'm singing``_  
The Club was built in kind of like a cheery Hollywood movie lame theme. I know, I know but dad was all about mine and Macy's 'Sister' bonding. He must of been pretty crazy if anyone could use mine and Macy's names in a sentence let alone with the word sister in it. When we entered the club Macy walked the other way to a huge group of five or six girls with blond hair...much like the girls I used to hang out with.  
Oh the irony... I on the other hand moved to a table with a boy and girl who seemed very nice their names where Marnie and Justin and both apparently went to the same school I would be attending in the fall.  
"So you're from Texas?" Justin asked  
"How do the boys look?" Marnie had questioned me.  
And the questions went on and on...until on word caught my attention triggering something.a dream or maybe an entire different thing. Staring off into space I remembered a dream I once had at least I hoped it was a dream I believed it happened when I was 3 I heard my mom talking to a man that looked very creepy and unfamiliar to me talking in our garage.  
"You stay away from me" My mom said almost both worried and defencive.  
"Miss. Blaze you shouldn't be so quick to threaten" The creepy man told my mom.  
"That's not my name and we both know you can't touch me." My mom spoke firmly sounding very confident.  
"Ahh Right you think that because you married and changed a name I can't find others ways to hurt you Like say your daughter". His face turning into a demonic figure at the last part.  
"My baby has nothing to do with this she doesn't have the Ghost Rider in her, she's only 3 years old." My mom was really starting to get mad.  
"The rider was passed down to you from your father and know that you're getting older someone will take over if it's your daughter well that's up to you." the creepy man was starting to get my mom both anxious and a mix between hatred and excitement.  
"It doesn't matter my father showed me how to control the rider when it first happened and I did it fine I'll show her if it happens how to control the rider also I'm not stupid enough to make a deal with you.'  
"What if I could promise you there is no catch only that I don't want the rider to be recreated in no more than a toddler it would how do you say raise suspicions."  
"I don't believe you what could you possibly get out of this."  
The old man didn't say anything but walked over to my grandfathers bike which he had left in my mom's care while he took my grandmother for their annual trips together. The bike in response made a sudden change and turned on making a protesting sound like it wished it could drive away.  
"You're known for tricks now tell me why I don't change and throw you out"  
"If you were going to do that you would have."  
My mom finally replied through clenched teeth  
"What's the deal"  
The old creepy man made a strange sound and said "Your daughter will live somewhat a normal life the rider to never appear in day or night but if she is too..ohh say die the rider will be summoned forth and unleashed in return I want the rider back."  
"Mommy"I remember walking into the garage rubbing my eyes with my little fingers.  
"Allison go back into the house." My Mom talking to me in a command.  
When I walked into the garage the old man came up to me and knelt putting his hands on his knees.  
"You'll be a pretty little thing won't you."  
And that's all I remember. At least all that I could think of.  
That was until I let out a cold breath of air.


	5. Chapter 5:Wild RiderHMMM

The Born Rider chapter 5: Wild Rider..HMMM

"Allison you ok?" Marnie asked when she say my look of discomfort.  
I didn't reply I just stayed seated and looked around my head starting to spin.  
"Alli?" Justin asked worried.  
"I have to go." I said bolting from the table, running even though their was a voice in my head yelling at me to stay and talk.  
Against my better judgement that told me to stay I ran towards the exit not looking back. Even though i could feel eyes watching me as I left.  
Once outside my head felt a little better. But when I looked at where I parked my bike and nothing was there I totally freaked, until I looked back and noticed that it was in the alley one block away from the club. Thanking the lord (metaphorically) I started walking towards my bike, (at least I hoped it was my bike). That was until I reached it. It was definitely my bike...but it was in a creepy shape with brass and the flames that used to mark it where now...please don't think I'm crazy..but it almost looked like it was on fire.  
"Allison Dregman?" An unfamiliar voice asked behind me.  
In response I whirled around seeing the man from the memory I witnessed in the club.  
"Depends on who's asking." I snarled at the stranger.  
" I was right you are a pretty little thing." The man said  
"Who are you and what do you want from me creep." I said viciously turning to my bitch mode on.  
"I'd watch your tongue it could be your downfall, but on the other hand you don't back down from a fight that could be an asset." The creepy dude was really starting to creep me out.  
A sudden pain went through me making me put my head into my hands but that didn't stop me from snarling "You didn't answer my question.".  
"No I didn't." The old man seemed amused with that reply.  
"Look old man you have ten seconds to tell me who you are before I scream bloody murder." Moving my hands from my face I stared daggers at the old creep.  
"You're amusing, very well I go by many names Mestophilies, Roarek, but for you, you can call  
perhaps a name you will know..hmm oh I know Lucifer." The old creep responded raising his arm that didn't hold a creepy skull cann at that last part.  
I know it should've surprised me, as a matter of fact it would have, if I believed it oh how naive I was.  
"Lucifer, like the devil right." I answered amusingly playing along with this old crazy creep's game.  
"You don't believe me." The answered getting angry.  
"Hey old guy whatever floats your boat, I mean to each his own." Laughing I insisted moving to sit on my bike. But however when I got on to it, it felt like I was stuck on it my biking gloves sticking on the throttle.  
"We are a stupid little thing aren't we." He laughed.  
Looking worried but not showing fear I looked straight into his soulless eyes. Bravely saying "What do you want?"  
"As I told your mother if you were to die, the rider would resurface I'm only coming to collect on my side of the deal, Now I want you to find "the Forgotten" lackey's of the demon Blackheart and track him down and." Before the old man could respond. In recognition I said  
"Blackheart like the stories, he's one of your son's." I questioned looking forward the last part not being quit a question.  
"So you've heard of him, track Blackheart down and and kill him, he's weak so it should be relatively easy for the rider to kill him, just don't let him kill you it would be asham." The old guy continued moving towards the back of my bike.  
"I'm not doing it." I said with hatred.  
"Hmm, you don't have a choice." The old guy replied like the had done this before many times.  
And with that my bike started going on full speed with me helplessly a prisoner along for the ride.

What's going on in your head? Wanting more? You'll have to kill your cravings until next Monday. Later my fellow Riders. LOL  
Happy Halloween! Don't let the rider get you!  
Hope you liked because I loved writing this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Self Inflicted

"Find "the Forgotten" I heard a whisper as I woke up.  
"Ahhh." As I rolled over with a killer headache and an over (totally) over dried throat. throwing the blankets off me I made my way to my bathroom drinking believe it or not 6 cups of water. Crazy right? Looking at myself in the mirror the girl that stared back at me wasn't myself but simply a person who I hadn't seen in months. The girl looked scared and haunted I on the other hand felt the exact opposite. Slowly I moved my hand the girl in the mirror didn't. "Calm down Alli, nothings there it's just your imagination, just your imagination.  
Dropping my hand I closed my eyes leaving nothing but the memories of last night flashing through my mind, or at least flashes. The memories were of pain, torcher, hatred and darkness. If I had known better I would have passed it off as a dream if I hadenèt felt the stab wound in my shoulder. Feeling the stabbing ache in my shoulder I lifted down my tank top to see a long red mark. In shock I covered my mouth to stop the scream I knew was about to come out. I knew that this wasn't possible, that nothing like this can happen in real life, and maybe it wasn't real maybe my life was just a story me being a helpless character being written by some chick with a fetish to write stories, she never finishes. Looking around the bathroom I finally found a gauze and going into the other room finding tape in one of my suitcases. I could tell the wound was fresh and that it probably needed stitches, but questioning my rational side I said "What are you going to do, tell your dad that you slipped while holding a knife, ya real smart considering the angle of the wound looks like someone rammed it into my back."  
After I finished bandaging my wound I put on a t-shirt that had longer sleeves, and went upstairs. No one seemed to be there though on the table however was a letter saying "  
Dear Ali  
Went to a important meeting, with Sasha and Macy,  
Won't be back until 11:00  
Macy told me you left her all by herself, you're grounded.  
P.S I thought I told you not to tell anyone that you're a Blaze  
Dad.  
Great I thought Grounded, well at least I have nowhere to go. 11:00 hey that should give me sometime to do some information thinking. Going over to the island in the kitchen I sat down and picked up the phone dialing a familiar number.  
"Hello?" The old voice asked.  
"Grandpa Johnny its Allison." I replied letting my texan accent out.  
"Allison, why are you callin at his hour?"  
"Shoot I'm sorry, I just wanted to see how you were feeling."  
"Allison Blaze Dregman, when have you ever called to see how I was feeling?" The asked knowing me all to well. Signing he said "I know you have somthin to ask so spit it out"  
"That bike you gave me what did you used to call her, I forget." I rambled.  
"Why would you...?" He started to ask when I cut him off ruddley.  
"Your great Granddad used to call her Grace." The hesitated before saying it.  
almost dropping the phone memories of that one story my mom used to tell me had one line to stick out "_Before the young man could go outside, his father woke and asked the boy where he was going. The young man replied with a whispered, "Nowhere dad. Nowhere."_  
_About five minutes of working on his favorite bike, Grace, that belonged to his father."_  
"Like the story." I whispered into the phone not meaning to.  
"Like what story? Allison what's wrong?" My grandpa asked a pinch of worry in his voice.  
"Nothing I got to go." I hung up the phone even though his voice was protesting.  
No its impossible, it can't be i'm not... I'm the Ghost Rider...Oh shit.

_Sorry It took a long time to upload._  
_Please Review!_


	7. Chapter 7: I Shutter

Knowing I had time to do something else or most importantly find out some stuff I hurried around the unfamiliar house looking for my phone and bike keys. I know what you're probably thinking oh her dad says she's grounded, but ya know what at the time I really could have cared less about some stupid thing my dad told me because I was some freakin bounty hunter for the fricken Devil so cut me some slack. Now back to the story. I finally had found my keys in the stupidest place, in the fridge. I mean come on how would they have gotten in there, I know I blanked for the longest time last night, but why would I put them into the fridge? Going into the garage I saw my bike looked the same as she always had except her fender looked a little dented. If only I could remember last nights events. I slowly reached out putting my hand on the bike only to stop when... nothing happen I mean nothing. Sighing I swung my leg over the bike feeling like I always had normal. I slowly turned the key in the bike making it purr to life I reached over to the wall pushing the garage door opener making the huge white doors open to the sides. Twisting the throttle on my bike I made her move barely even going the speed limit, I thought to myself slowly where I would go considering I barely even know where the nearest gas station is. My fathers house was close to the border of town which I was now grateful for which meant I wouldn't have to travel through traffic. Not knowing what to do I decided I would go way out of the city and maybe just maybe find some out of town Church or maybe book place where I could find out about this Ghost Rider thing I became last night.  
What seemed like hours later i finally found this little old churchy looking thing that looked long abandoned. Not knowing what to do next I decided this place looked like a best place to look or even to rest. I turned the engine off getting off of the old beast I almost tripped but caught myself on the ground the bike staying up though on it's kickstand which I guess I must of knocked while getting off. Before my face could hit the ground I caught myself landing on my hands which I could feel blood. Brushing myself off I stood up moving my hands in front of myself to see lots of small cuts that weren't too deep but still drew blood. I felt like crying out but decided not to even though this area looked like it was an isolated desert. Finally getting enough courage I went up to the building opening up the doors a whole lot of dust flew out giving it an eerie vibe.  
"Hello" I called entering the church. But when I entered I felt my throat get really dry and my body acting like I had lit a match as if something was sucking my saliva and blood church may have looked abandoned on the outside but in the inside the walls and pues looked super clean like someone took his or her pride in making the pews look spiffy. I slowly made my way up the pews being drawn to the cross that hung on the wall. Before I could reach it I felt a hand on my shoulder grabbing me and spinning me to face the person. The shock of being scared like that made my heart feel like I was about to have a heart attack. A rough voice of a man asked me a question but I ignored it as I threw my hand over my chest.  
"I asked why you came here." The man stepped into the light so I could see his white hair greyed hair and beard. He looked like he had just stepped from some old western my grandpa used to watch when I went over to visit.  
"I'm soooory." I mumbled my heart slowly going down.  
"You had better hurry it up." He asked like the had something better to do.  
"I seek to find knowledge." I continued speaking weirdly.  
"I know what you want and trust me it's not up front." The man started walking making it seem like I should follow him as the moved to the side opening a door to a room with books. And when I say books I mean thats what the room was a whole lot of books that lined the walls all the way around.  
"Wow." I muttered in astonishment.  
The man didn't answer only slamming the door. "It took ya long enough to find me ."  
"What how do you...I'm warning you some freaky shit's happening to me, dont make me...do whatever it is I do." I muttered going into defencive mood not quite knowing what I could do.  
"Allison you don't even know what you are, don't hurt yourself kiddo, if I wanted to hurt you I would have already." The old man said moving over on the other side of me reaching to grab something.  
When I didn't answer the old man continued." why don't you tell me what you know?"  
"Look all I remember is, these voices yelling in my head this freaky guy claiming to be the devil and oh ya I also turn into some kind of fire thing and found out i'm something called a ghost rider." I complained leaning against the bookshelf.  
"Hey kid I want to show you something." The old guy stood away from me revealing the thing in his hand a lighter.  
"What are you..." I started saying only to stop when the guy opened the lighter the flame rose twisting and extending as it faced me even though the was holding the lighter straight it still tried reaching me.  
"You have no clue Allison you're not just a Ghost Rider you were born one you're the one he wants." The old man looked over me as the let the lighter switch go.  
"Who wants me." I stuttered nervously.  
"Blackheart." The answered only saying that name made me shutter.


	8. Chapter 8: Souless

"Blackheart who's he." I asked nervously.

"A powerful demon he's the son of as you called him the devil but he usually goes by Mephistopheles, nothing but pure evil, your grandfather took him down when he first became the rider, but he escaped his prison in hell with the help of other trapped demons, he's weak and his powers are limited, that's where you come in."

"What do you mean where I come in?"

"He needs a drop or two of your blood, but I don't believe i've introduced myself Carter Slade." The old guy acknowledged introducing himself, not offering his hand.

"Like the story, I guess they were true, though I've should have guessed." I thought shaking my head.

"Stories? Ahh right the ones you were told when you were little." Carter answered like the knew all about me.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that but if you know about the story than you know that in one of them the story you found peace, so what happened?" I couldn't resist.

"That's a story ya don't need to hear, so lets just say I'm supposed to help you control your ability and make sure you know everything you need to know."

"So what do I need to know." I moved standing up straight.

"How to control yourself, I'm sure that when that sun sets you'll be quite the hellion, so we'd better get to it but you are different than the others." The man seemed troubled..

"What do you mean different than the others." For some reason I got angry.

"You were born without a soul." The looked studying my features.

"What do you mean no soul everyone has a soul." I answered with anger.

"You see that anger you have, is rage that boils when your mad, ever have the thought when something really sad happens and you know ya should be upset and you don't cry or care if someone dies?"

He must of saw the look on my face because he smiled saying. "I thought so."

"That's so impossible, I still don't believe you but say if I did the rider came from my mom's side right so wouldn't that mean she had a soul doesn't she and my dad he's human so..." I trailed.

"So you assume you should have one? Doesn't work that way kiddo, think of it this way your mother was born with a soul...You following?" He stopped letting me catch up.

"Go on." I nodded.

"She was born with a soul but then she became the rider she didn't next you were born when she was still the rider, later you turned which was a huge problem so when the devil found out he went to your mother with a deal she took it she gave up the rider for both of you and got her soul back but since when you were unborn and your mother turned while pregnant with you, you had no soul ever and a soul can't just be made, thus you are the rider born without a soul." The old man explained this like he had told it a million times before.

"I still don't get it."

"Never mind kid we don't have time you should stay here until it happens."

"I can't I have to go home and besides tomorrow I have school." I complained thinking of that new hell hole no pun attend.

"You can't go home they'll probably be waiting they'll be watching." Carter answered like I was crazy for even wanting to go home.

"I don't care I know Macy and Sasha are terrible but Mitch is still my dad." I responded trying to walk out that door that lead to the door going out the church.

Carters arm stopped me however when he put it on my arm making me turn to look at him.

"If they get you..."

"They won't if you say I'm as special as you think then I'll be good and careful, Promise now let go of my arm." I looked down at where his hand was."

"You go and I can't promise it will end well." He let go of my arm but still looked like he was trying to make me stay.

"Bye Carter." I whispered going out the door walking to the entrance. Leaving behind the only key I had to answers I wanted unlocked."

_So you guys I'm so excited I just heard that there might just might be a female Ghost Rider movie. Nicolas Cage supports it and says he won't return for a third movie. Any ways this news just made me want to wright and wright so expect two new Chapters coming out soon. Since share and share my story for the hopes this Rider fan may have a chance for her story to be the next movie!_

_Later_

_TwistedMidnight _


	9. Chapter 9: Ya right

"You girls we have some exciting news." Sasha exclaimed as she put down her fork.

"Sasha no." My dad answered almost immediately like he was hiding some secret.

"Mitch its good news we all could use some good news." She replied looking at him like he didn't have a choice.

"Fine I'm sure it was bound to come out sooner or later." He sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Nows there going to be some change from now in about 9 months." She hinted smiling.

"Mom what do you mean some change?" Macy asked not wanting to know the answer.

"I'm Pregnant!" Sasha exclaimed clapping like a child.

"What?!" Macy yelled.

When Sasha said this I couldn't keep the water in my mouth to go down instead I squirted the water out of my mouth lime one of those crazy people in movies.

"Ewww!" Macy yelled even louder as the water came out. Before anything else happened she ran from the room Sasha running after her.

"Dad?" I choked coughing after Macy and Sasha left.

"We just found out last week Believe me I acted worse then you did." He leaned back not saying anything about the accident I made.

"Dad I thought you said you didn't want any more kids after me, as a matter of fact you said that if you heard you were going to have another kid you would.." I said worked up to be stopped by my dad.

"I know what I said Alli but what am I supposed to do tell her to terminate the pregnancy it would crush her, now I know your grounded but I think you should get out of the house tonight It's not going to be a pleasant night here." He sighed getting up leaving the table with me down folded.

Noting that it was no use me stating my opinion I stood up only to stop when A fire started in my stomach.

"Ahh." I whispered in pain.

My throat and body felt like they were going to explode. Knowing what was happening grabbed my keys out of my jacket I hadn't taken off since I came home. Whoever When I got home I changed my clothes changing into a pair of black leather pants and black tank top with matching black leather pump boots. Right after my dad questioned where I was believe me I didn't tell him the truth only saying that I had road my bike around the huge backyard and gravel road. In truth I know he didn't believe me but didn't question me anyways back to the story. I ran out of the house not even trying to be quiet in the process my bike didn't look normal it was the monster it had been last night. "Please God if you will listen to me don't let me turn until I get out of town." Hoping on my bike I pushed the button on the garage opening the door. My bike had a mind of its own because it speed faster and faster down the winding road not stopping until we reached a warehouse in the entrance throwing me off my bike and onto the cold cement. My body finally released its demoney self. Now I really don't remember much about what happens when I'm the rider I even sometimes don't remember where I am. Sometimes I don't think I control my actions. All I remember or rather what I heard was these demons calling me "little rider" I remember seeing a rope on the ground and pulling it up I pushed or rather pulled on the rope turning it into a flaming long weapon. When the demons started screaming and going around me in fast circles I threw the rope in a lasso form when one of the demons pulled on it making me hit the wall knocking the riders flames out prematurely and making them only to recomebust in bigger flames.

"Common boys this little brat stands no chance against us, Blackheart needs her alive for now."

"Stained." The rider replied as she pulled herself and the rope up in one big step throwing the rope in a lasue form catching one of the demons unexpectedly.

When the other head guy saw this happening he hissed and the others disappeared leaving me to deal the demon I caught his death.


	10. Chapter 10: Prison Anyone?

"Tough Night Kiddo." A gruf voice woke me up.

Slowly I opened my eyes to find the form of Carter Slade.

"How did I get here last thing I remember was I.. I?" I trailed off not quite remembering what I last remembered. If that makes sense.

"You showed up her before day light looked like you wanted to destroy everything around ya and when the transformation back to your human form happened you looked around confused then dropped like a dead bird on the ground with a nasty stab on your right shoulder." Carter explained like I should know this already.

"Stab wound?" I asked confused until a sharp pain went through my shoulder as I moved to sit up.

"Don't remember what happened do ya?" He asked grunting.

"Hey Cut me some slack this is what the second night I've turned and your giving me the third degree." I shouted getting very annoyed.

"Relax there, your grandfather never gave me this much trouble."

I looked up to Carter as he moved to the far end of the room getting a pack of ice.

"I guess I can't be as good as the great Johnny Blaze." My temper went down a degree.

Carter walked over to me stopping to look I guess if I was going to cry or go into another fit of rage. But after a while he pushed a pack of ice onto my shoulder a little to roughly making me flinch.

"Think hard kid what can ya remember?"

Closing my eyes tightly I tried with all my might I had inside and nothing absolutely nothing.

"I can't I don't know why I can't remember but I can't all i remember was turning and going...going somewere, after some demons I killed them, I killed them." I whispered almost to myself.

"Give it time kiddo." He murmured.

"Time." I laughed only to stop and remember... Oh Shit.

"What time is it?" I asked well aware of what day it was.

"7:30." He told me wearily.

"Shoot I'm going to late for school, dame it." Imentally slapped myself. Great Alli you're going to be late for the first day of school.

Gregory and Cluster was a tall building with tinted windows and a huge office.

"Name." A heavy set elderly woman with glasses, grayed hair and an aged face asked me as I entered the office.

"Allison Blaze Dregman." I stated flatly in a hurry.

"Dregman relation to Marcy?" She replied in the same tone I had used.

"Unfortunately." I spoke sourly.

"Hmm, Miss. Dregman you're homeroom is Mr. Mikelson, and he hates his students to be late."

Before I could answer she continued.

"Locker number 667, your schedule and locker combo." She handed me two prices of paper turning to make sure our conversation had ended. Before she had turned I saw the name Merial on her name tag.

Wanting to ask more I tried talking, but decided I was going to be late to class if I talked even more.

The hallways to the school were crowded and smelled like sweat and fear. Yikes. As I made my way to my new locker I received many odd looks like I was going to murder everyone I looked at. I can't look that bad I went over to a mirror that had been placed into the hallway. Gees could this school be even more vain. When I made it over to the mirror I had to take a double look. The girl in front of me was me, but the before me with long blond hair like I had before the accident.

" Not again." I whispered to myself.

I closed my eyes tightly and the image focused back to the me after the accident if it makes sense. Gees I thought no wounder everyone is giving you strange looks you look like he'll. No pun Intended.

My hair was in a nest on top of my head not to mention that my face looked like I was on drugs. God being the devils bounty Hunter sure makes a girl look terrible.

You would think that your skin burning off every night would make you look fresh but no For once in my life I Allison Dregman look like a slob I Allison ex'ruler of Hamilton High look like the people I Used to make fun off. Ironic isn't it.

"Allison?" A voice asked behind me I turned to see one of the people the female to be exact who had been nice to me behind me.

"Marnie hi." I turned trying to keep the shock off of my face.

"You go here, since when?" She asked confused.

"Since about ten minutes ago." I stuttered like a fool.

"Wow Josh is going to be so surprised, here let me show you around." She told me sharply taking my schedule out of my hands.

"Mr. Mickelson huh, at least your not alone Josh a few others and I are in that class come on hell waits for no one." She moved down the hallway shoving people as we went.

When I tried telling her I hadn't went to my locker yet nor did I have any school supplies she simply replied.

"Like I said Hell awaits for no one, you can borrow some supplies from me, just for today though."

Marnie finally stopped at a large black door at the end of the ball opening the door a blast of conversation flew up mostly about me I could hear as the class whispered runners about me. The classroom wasn't far from hell like Marnie had said. The walls lay bare nothing marked the plain black curtains and barely any light shown through the room. Mr. Mikelson was a tall heavier man with one of those french mustaches and Beatty little eyes that went deep into you're soul, good thing I don't have one I thought.

When I tried to go past this man he put a long hairy arm out blocking me from the rest of the class.

"New Kid, tell everyone who you are." He spoke with a deep French accent.

Before I responded he took a ruler out of the legendary on the old aged black chalk board, I was beginning to think that this guy had a thing for black, but you know it could just of been me. Anyways the man hite the board with the ruler making a huge thunderous clap that made everyone stop there conversations and look up at the front.

"Everyone listen the new kid is going to say her name." He spoke making everyone look at me with disgust.

"Bitch." A way to familiar voice from the back spoke.

"Ms. Dregman shoosh don't make me send you to the office again." He pronounced the words very accentful.

"Allison Dregman." I spoke in a deep southern accent.

After that the entire room whent in silence like they had been told the most shocking new ever.

"Aww another Dregman Gees how great, Allison take a seat near Ms. Miller. He pointed to a girl with strawberry blond hair and glasses.

Everyone studied me as I went to the seat near the girl, and some even gave me dagger eyes. "Great Just Great."

_Thank you to my new favoritors and followers plus my good old favoritors and followers This chapters for you, hence why it is longer I'm glad you guys like my story. Please Review and share share share._

_TwistedMidnight._


	11. Chapter 11: Candles Intruders

_Caution Some Swears._

"You and Marcy are related?" That question had been thrown at me all day in different directions from the popular crowd to the less popular the group I had fit into or rather had been placed into.

All day I had replied with the same remark. "No her slut of a mom stole my dad away from my mom now that whore Marcy is living my old live, so now we're step sisters."

Ok I really didn't say that but I wish I would have looking back on it now after what Marcy did to me but that's for a later time to tell.

What I really said was " Yes Marcy and I are Step Sisters." Sounds better right?

" So..." Macy asked me as we walked into the girl's washroom.

"So?" I asked back as I leaned against the wall only to flinch as my wounded shoulder hit wood. Which got me an eyebrow raise from Marnie.

"What happened to your shoulder?" She asked me confused.

" I don't remember." That answer bother Confused Marnie and myself.

" Well let's see maybe I can help." She moved over to the door locking it so no one could get in then moved over to me helping me take off my leather jacket, which made me flinch again as I felt the jacket stick to the wound.

"Oh my goddess, Allison what have you been doing?" Marnie asked like she was horrified by what she say.

My curiosity getting the better of me I turned so my back faced the mirror and I turned my head to the side seeing the wound do that deserved 'Oh My Goddess'

And oh my goddess was right.

The wound on my shoulder was deep and long going across my shoulder blade to almost the beginning of my bra line, which thankfully the wound had been stitched, even though I don't remember that happening.

"Wow." I remarked.

"Wow? That's all you have to say? What have you been doing? Knife Fighting or did you get mugged?" Marnie pummeled me with all those questions.

"First of all wow is all I have say, it's not that bad." I lied. Marnie made a face opening her mouth to tell me probably was insane the mark looked like I had gotten stabbed in defense.

"Second you wouldn't believe me, third." I listed with my fingers as I continued to look at the wound.

"Third and finally I don't remember how I got it happy?".

"Happy? Allison you should go to the doctor, that stitch work is crappy or you should call the police ya the police so they can catch however did that." Marie told me worried.

"Open this door already." An angry voice yelled through the locked door.

"Just a minute, Listen Marnie Don't tell anyone ok, I need to find out how this happen first ok? Please!" I pleaded.

Marnie looked at me and after looking at me for a while then turned agreeing to me she would keep it a secret.

"Hey Marnie?" I called before she unlocked the door.

"Ya?" She asked wearily.

"Does this place have a library?" I smiled getting a laugh from Marnie she nodded and motioned for me to follow.

When she opened the door lots of students flung through the door giving Marnie and I curses.

The library was close to the entrance of the school this morning I apparently had passed on my way to school. How do you miss a library?

The library was mostly abandoned and dark the newest book was from 2000 and since this school was mostly religious that meant that most of the books were religious. The librarian was an ancient old lady who gave me a wide eyed expression either shocked by my appearance like everyone else or even shocked someone even came into the library at all.

"The Underworld and Demonic Bounty Hunters." I asked the lady.

"The classified section you'll need a access card." She sighed annoyed.

"How do I get one?"

"You don't but since you're the only one who's ever asked to see those books Ill make an exception." The ancient lady knelt her knees cracking as she took a blue card with restricted access up and handed it to me.

"The back." She pointed whispering something else as I left.

The restricted access room was filled with cobwebs and burnt out lights illuminating the room.

After an hour of reading about Demonic Exersisoms, Virgin Killing rituals, and Sacrifices and many piles of books later I finally found a few good experts.

"The host can gain control of the possessing spirit through concentration." I read out loud.

I moved my arm so I was just nearly touching an old candle that was placed in the middle of the table others also occupied the room but the one on the table was the closest to me anyways.

"I command you possessing spirit." I closed my eyes in concentration. " Give me Control of my body." Slowly I opened my eyes seeing a candelabra that was a candelabra. No flame flickered or anything just an old candle. I closed the book a little to roughly shoving it away from my sight, moving my hand to rub my eyes just giving up light caught my eye from behind me making me turn around witnessing the flames of 20 candles around me lite up flames pointing in my direction almost drawn to me.

"I'll be." I laughed a little to loudly only to stop when A horse laugh came out of my mouth making me weasel.

"I knew it was you." A female voice behind me made me jump.


	12. Chapter 12: Mine to Keep

_Caution Some Swears_

"Who's there?" I said harshly through clenched teeth, also griping my head in my free hand.

"He wouldn't believe me when I told him it was you, he said it was impossible, that it was a coincidence that the knife wound happened by coincidence." The voice laughed harshly.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Which was a lye.

"You can't lye I was the one who stuck the knife in your shoulder, you almost ruined our plan, you killed my brother you bitch." The voice echoed.

"You don't want to mess with me right now I'm warning you leave." My voice got even more threatening at the end as I didn't deny what the person said.

"My brother, I was so close to finishing the job fifty million and you ruined it, by now we could of been out of the country, no problem I'll finish you now. I've been doing some reading to I'll give you to him and he'll grant my wish, he needs you." The voice laughed crazed.

"Enough of this who is he and.." I slammed the person against the wall with a thunderous thud against the wall stopping when I saw the person I considered kind hearted.

"Marnie?" I asked in pain and betrayed.

"I was going to ask you to help me track the person who did this." She lifted her arm showing burn marks. "And who killed my Brother, but you your the bitch who did it, I was so close to asking you in the wash room but then you winced, which made me curious so I asked what happened. That wound I knew it was you when I saw it, my own boyfriend wouldn't believe me he said I was crazy, I knew I wasn't." Marnie laughed.

"Ahh" I kept a firm grip on Marnie neck but My head felt like I was about to burst.

"If you kill me people are going to put together the pieces besides I told one more person who you were and believe me she knew it had to be true freak." She laughted.

Before I could stop myself I through Marnie's head against the wall making a bone chilling echo sound in the abandoned room.

"Who did you tell!" I felt myself or at least part of me turn being even more of a threat.

Before Marnie could answer I turned fully.

"Look into my eyes!" My demonic voice demanded making Marnie look.

Marnie's soul was filled with killing and robberies and blackmail and one key person she had trusted with my secret.

Marnie's body fell to the floor as I turned back to myself.

"Marcy!" I said angry running out the door leaving the courpse of my supposed ex friend behind me.

_Well it's getting interesting. Will Marcy tell her enemies secret. Will I finally start making this story even more interesting Find out in the Chapter __13 Heart of Fire._


	13. Chapter 13: Heart of Fire

I don't know if it was me or the rider talking but all of a sudden I really wanted to tear Marcy into little prices and burn them. Disgusting I know right. The streets of the city I knew would be filled with people and probably most of them had some kind of bad dark secret they didn't want the rider to know so I decided on staying on the edges of town where no one would wander on that beaten path. Most of you are probably thinking oh her best friend well her only friend turned out to be a complete freak and wacko and she isn't even upset well you know what Carter said I have no soul so haw. The bitch Marcy you know why did it have to be someone who knew my secret that had to live under the same roof as me Gees I can already see the look on my dad's face at dinner if I said "Oh hey dad just to let you know I'm a Ghost Rider... What is a Ghost Rider you ask? Well it's the devils bounty hunter and Hey Sasha you know your vindictive evil slim daughter Marcy? Well she knows my secret and will probably tell the entire world about me I have to burn her soul which will leave her completely incapable of conversation ever again. But anyways could one of you guys pass the salt?" I had a feeling it wouldn't go over very far, and plus would get me locked up in the looney bin for my entire natural life. So I just had to hope and ironically pray I could get to her first to...to I don't know maybe threaten her or I don't know talk some sense to her.

My dads house was defining darkness not even one light lay lit in the mansion. The front door also lay unlocked which was very unusual.

"Marcy?" I called as I entered the house trying to turn on a light but apparently the power was out.

I tried looking everywhere in the downstairs area of the house but no one was there or they were ignoring me, but before I did anything else a cold breath came out of my mouth.

"Quite the mess you've made Allison." The dark stranger told me making me whip around in a fast circles.

"Let me guess your getting impatient and you had to come see one of your favorite bounty hunters, or let me guess your here to tell me times running out and I have to get your son and kill him before midnight right." I joked pissed at this entire world. The old guy apparently found my little speech funny because he let out a horse laugh.

"I see you've been doing some research tell me how did you find out Blackheart was my son?" The old guy asked with genuine curiosity.

For some reason I felt compelled to say don't you know curiosity killed the cat but bit my tounge.

"I have my ways plus my grandfather did take him down so.."

"I've waited long enough for you to go after my son, And lime you said time is running out its almost tome for Blackheart to make the sacrifice." He retorted looking over at the pictures marking the walls.

"Sacrifice?" I muttered confused.

"I see the books didn't tell you everything remember times running out Allison." And with that a cloud of black smoke surrounded the guy making him disappear.

And then a huge "Thud!" made me run back into the kitchen but for me only to see a broken bowl that had fallen off the counter.

As I was going to leave I felt my head get a huge wave of pain which was paralyzing me to the bone, for some reason a horse voice went into my head whispering "Turn" which on instinct I did as it told me to making me turn and catch a knife that would have been lodged into my back. As I caught the knife my hand light up and turned to bone with huge flames the rest of my body stayed the same.

"You killed her didn't you?" Marcy asked me as she tried even harder to get the knife past my arm and into my body.

"I did what I have to." My answer stund both myself and Marcy.

"She told you everything and you still killed her your the monster and I can't wait to tell mom about you she said you were trouble but your father got the brain wave that I would help turn you straight. You of all people." She retorted angry.

Before she could see I through the knife with a thunderous clap against the ground pushing Marcy a little ways away from me.

"Go ahead." She laughted. "The cops will be here any minute, and I told them everything."

She must of noticed the shocked, look on my face when she said everything because she sighed.

"Not everything about your whatever it is you turn into, but how you killed Marnie and how you killed her brother and probably all of those other people who have died since you came here ."

"What did I ever do to you?" I asked thinking about how much my life was possibly over.

"What did you do, you should ask what you didn't do. You made my life a living hell ever since Pre-K, but not know now it's your turn to suffer."

The house was now eliminated by the lights of police cruisers who now surrounded the house.

Knowing I had to get out of there I made my last remark short and sweet.

"Your no better then I was." I ran as fast as I could out of the house running towards Grace, as swung my leg over the seat, before I sat down I turned into my Rider self going towards the place that would hold answers and sanctuary.

"Carter!" I yelled in an angry gruff voice as I ran down the long lines of pews and crosses which made me very uncomfortable.

"What's wrong you break a nail?" He retorted as I charged into the back room.

My next movement must of surprised Carter because he didn't move out of my way as I through him against the wall pressing my arm against the base of his throat with a strength I never knew I had.

"I had an interesting visitor." I told him referring to Mistopholes. "He told me About Blackheart and some sacrifice he was running out of time to do, have any ideas what sacrifice?"

Carter tried answering but my arm was in the ways so I loosened my grip just a little .

"I don't know what your talking about." He lyied terrible almost out of breath.

"Don't lye to me!" I yelled way to loud.

"You Blackheart needs you." He answered like it took a lot out of him.

Me why me I thought letting Carter go which made him false, against a table that lay near us.

"Blackheart escaped from hell the night you were born." He explained "You weren't supposed to find out, not this way, but you decided to try and live normal that's one of the biggest mistakes a rider can make."

"What's the biggest?" I asked though I was still shocked by the answer.

"Making a family."

I know my next question was one I didn't want to know but I asked it anyways.

"What's the sacrifice?"

Carter looked at me funny but sighed rubbing his aged temples.

"On Midnight of the day Blackheart was sent to Hell the born rider born on the night he rose will be sacrificed in San Vaganza and a dagger struck in her heart will mark death and the growing strength of the prince of Hell, and when the riders blood stops flowing the Demon Blackheart will be at his most strength no one has ever seen." Carter finally stood straight as he finished moving past me.

And after that I got the worst text ever.


	14. Chapter 14: Greeting Revaluations

And that's when I got the worst text ever.

Carter was still trying to regain his breath when my phone vibrated in my pocket. The message was from my father.

_"Allison, Sasha had a nasty fall down the stairs this afternoon we've been at Angus Memorial Hospital for over 6 hours I tried texting you and then the police have been asking questions about you they say you killed some people, what are they talking about? Alli I really need to talk to you Come quick._

_Dad._

"Who's that?" Carter asked as he looked over my shoulder at the text I had just read.

"My dad," I turned to face Carter. "His wife fell down the stairs she's in the hospital."

"And what, you plan on going to them." He asked his voice ruff.

"I have to."Was all I said looking off into the distance.

"And what if it's a trap you know now that Blackhearts minions will be looking for you like a hog does a water hole on a hot summer morning."

"Im going and you can't stop me Carter." I turned only to be shocked at the figures behind me.s

"Maybe he can't but We can."

Knowing My face was showing shock I controlled it crossing my arms.

"Hello Granddad, Mother."

"Allison your keeping well, these days, and Carter long time no see." Granddad moved to sit down on an old rusted chair.

"Mother what are you doing here." I asked calmly.

"Your granddad told me that you called asking about some things,.and then while I was flipping through channels on the tv and heard of a chick on fire who drove a motorcycle, and I'm not stupid." My mother mirrored my figure standing just as strong as I.

"So what you want me to just site here and wait for Blackhearts goons to come and get me or are you going to let me go and stop trying to control me." My anger finally rose to the top.

"I can't let you go, I can't let you go to let that monster rise to the top, even if I have to keep you here with force."

"Are you saying that because you care or because you want to ruin my life some more, huh."

"Enough." My grandfather interrupted standing up.

I looked around for Carter but he had seemed to disappear.

"Allison you are staying here and that is finale." He spoke harshly.

"You can't control me no one can, I may not have a soul but I'm no one's bitch, I'm going to my dad and that's finale." I busted out the rider also wanting to be released.

"There are things Allison, things your father hasn't told you, he'll probably just give you over to Blackheart." My mother complained, like she always did with my father.

I shook my head. "He's my father he isn't that low, besides he's better then you, you never told me who I was."

"Your father on the contrary on what you like to think about him would do anything for money and Power he always has and always will." She sounded more bitter than usual.

"If that was the case then you wouldn't of married him, would you have?" I questioned as I moved to lean against the wall.

"I didn't know what he was capable of until it was to late and I'll be damned all over again if that man helps Blackheart." She hissed clenching her fists.

I shook my head. "Thats all you care about isn't it? Stopping Blackheart you know you didn't even mention me, I bet you don't even care." I strode up to her.

"I obvious care or I wouldn't of given the rider from me back to Mistopholes when you were little, as, much as you hate me Allison I've given up so many things for you. For you to live a normal life I've had to be a person I hate." She yelled at me while my grandfather just watched sitting quietly in the background.

"You married Mark mom. Long before I was born." I shouted back really pissed off.

"The only reason I married your father was because I was Pregnant with you." That one stung.

I looked at my mom shocked and hurt. I was the reason she married dad.

Still looking at her I let out a hurt breath shaking my head I walked past her, but when I got past her I ran as fast as my legs would take me and of course outside those doors Grace awaited ready for me to shift.


	15. Chapter 15: Loving Father

With my mother's words in my head I speed down the winding back alleys figuring out Marcys phone call to the police would mean they would be looking for me. Oh joy. The hospital was a big tall white building with big bay windows and six stories high. The inside of the hospital was bright colored and cheerey which was far from the clean sterile feeling other or most usual hospitals. Before I entered I had parked my bike behind the hospital in the woods that lay dark and silent.

Walking up to the reception desk I asked which room Sasha Dregman was residing in only for a voice to intrude my thoughts.

"Allison." My father stood by the coffee machine down the hall.

"Dad." I walked fastley down the corridor making sure no one was watching or looking for me.

"How is she?" I asked referring to Sasha.

My dad sighed sitting down on one of the chairs. "She lost the baby, but other than that she's just banged up."

Sitting down beside him I felt a sharp pain in my throat noticing that to be the rider wanting out, ignoring it I continued the conversation.

"Does anyone know how she fell down the stairs?"

My father didn't reply just shook his head.

Turning from him I thought it about moms words earlier about how my dad would do anything for money and Power. My dad must have saw my expression because of his reply.

"There not here, the police."

I ignored that even though a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. "Dad let's take a walk, I needed to ask you about somethings."

After watching me for a while he got up and started walk signaling for me to follow.

"What do you want to know?" He asked as we walked outside to the cold night air.

"Moms intown and she said something about you and I need some answers." I asked wearily.

"Ask away."

"When you were married did you, I don't know how to say this but huh did you notice anything strange about mom."

Creasing his eyebrows. "What Kind of strange."

"Did..she you know ever have this strange addiction to.. I don't know fire or stay out late."

"You don't have to be so bleak I know you know what you are." He asked angry.

"Wait a moment you've known all this time and never said anything." I asked with equal anger.

"If you know what happened obviously your mother told you the deal I made with him."

"What deal who's he." I asked confused.

"You don't have to play stupid, really I'm glad she told you I'm tired of playing a loving father."

Knowing I wasn't going to get any answers this way I decided to play along.

"She didn't go into specifics she said you would."

"Huh so like her, in order for me to become the success I am today I made a deal to impregnate Johnny Blazes daughter and marry her." He told me like he had said this a million times over.

What were my feelings then well ill tell you they weren't exactly happy and full of bunnies like in one of those girly girl movies.

"You want to know what the best part about this whole mess was?" My father asked me laughing.

I just looked up at him motionless.

"It was to easy for you to think I cared about you, when in truth your death is the only thing that is going to bring me and Blackheart the things we want."

And then the world went black.


End file.
